


Hiding Place

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a hiding place when he fucks up.  Even when he fucks up badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



> Written for anemptymargin for the 3 Ships Cookie Jar challenge.

“I should’ve seen him,” Sam complained, stretching out over the bed, his knees and arms turned inward in a protective way.

“You can’t see around corners.” Michael – typical Michael - had grown protective and drawn the curtains against the sight of death. “The best an operative can do is…”

“I’m not military anymore,” Sam replied. “Give it to me straight, Mike - that kid’s life was in my hands and I blew it.”

“We know,” Fiona said. She understood more than most his conflicted emotions in that second than anyone else had in a lifetime of living and searching. Sam squeezed her wrist. “We’ve been through it, all of us.”

Michael gave in to the softer part of his own soul, sighed and got his arm around Sam’s left shoulder. He felt Fi’s head drop to his lap. Somehow, their unified strength was the most important thing in the world right now – a strength he could never dream of living without.


End file.
